


One (two) piece(s), multiple sides

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Identity Porn, Iron man is a bastard, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash, The Winter Soldier is an asshole, it's not even mentioned, just implied, very light mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: The Winter Soldier is known as a villain or, more exactly, as a not very nice guy. Iron Man is a superhero, at least it's what people say.





	One (two) piece(s), multiple sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful, amazing Wren! Lots of love! <3

**One (two) piece(s), multiple sides**  
_A story of assholes and bastards_

  
The Winter Soldier was an asshole, Tony thought as he stared at the group of wannabe villains tied together like an ugly flower bouquet. There even was a mini card stuck in the mouth of the presumably leader.

Tony took the card with a disgusted sound, glaring at the man when he started moaning in pain. His saliva had stuck his lips to the paper which probably made the retrieving of the card slightly painful. That or the small army of injuries.

“You’re alive, you should be grateful, now shut up.”

The man started sobbing which… seriously? What about dignity? With a huff, Tony turned his attention to the card. A loud snort escaped him when he saw all that was written was a winking smiley with a “WS” underneath. As if Tony wouldn’t know.

“Asshole.”

***

  
No way Iron Man had… A loud sigh escaped Bucky when he realized Iron Man actually had found out about his latest hiding place and had delivered him a package. It was a big box and, a few months ago, Bucky might have been thrown into a frenzy about it, but now he knew better.

Iron Man always took care of matters in person, no bombs sent through postal services, nothing so impersonal., No, if Iron Man wanted to kick Bucky’s ass, he would be here and do it in person.

Dragging the box inside, Bucky opened it to find full battle gear. No weapons but admirably made body armor, lock picks of high quality, boots, and stuff along those lines.

Bucky huffed when he found a card shoved inside the left boot. He looked at it, smile already tugging at his lips, and couldn’t help a snort.

Very masculine lips had kissed the card, using red lipstick mixed with gold glitter to mark it. Under it was a broadly smiling smiley and it signed “IM”.

“Bastard.”

***

  
Tony Stark was threateningly good. All sharp smiles and straight lines, witty comebacks and smartass comments in front of, admittedly, pretty much everyone, but there was something wonderful to his eyes and smiles, once paparazzi and annoying lurkers were gone.

Tony Stark was one hell of a piece but Bucky doubted there were only two faces to it. He’d seen Tony Stark running in the hallway, hunted down by a pissed off Virginia Potts. Witnessed Colonel Rhodes coming from the entryway with Tony Stark hanging on his neck, complaining loudly and declaring his eternal love to his best friend.

He’d also witnessed him feeding kitten in the back alley where Bucky used to go smoke. Witnessed Tony Stark tearing down nosy reporters, but he also saw him keep his mouth shut as his eyes shone when another one asked about his veteran program and the supposedly hypocrisy behind it.

For days after seeing him, Bucky would feel all soft and warm inside while, really, all he wanted was to be anger and cold determination.

It was the only way to carry on with his plan.

Tony Stark was a threat.

  
***

  
The next Winter Soldier gift is the Mandarin’s location. There’s blood on the card. Tony doesn’t know much about the guy behind the Winter Soldier’s mask but something tells him he’s a possessive son of a bitch.

  
***

  
His last mission in a HYDRA base had gone wrong. They were prepared. One way or another, someone had told them which of their base would be on his list next.

In his last package, Iron Man had send him a very thorough first aid kit and a card with a name on it along with a USB drive. There was a tiny sticky note with a heart on it. The card also told him to use the USB on their system.

Bucky didn’t know what it would do but something told him he’d love it.

They just traded a few words, helped each other here and there, but Bucky had started to guess a few things.

One of them was that Iron Man was a devious little shit with a wicked sense of vengeance.

  
***

  
There was this intern at SI who was staring at Tony more often than not. It was possibly flattering. Or possibly just plain creepy. Tony couldn’t tell yet, but if it wasn’t for the way the guy smiled each time Tony dropped a cup of coffee with just the right amount of cream at his desk, creepy-guy would be out already.

Or maybe it was that time when the guy saw the kittens Tony used to go and feed in that back alley and took them home.

One way or another, creepy guy was creepy but Tony was all about second chances.

  
***

  
When something in Bucky’s armor started pinging, there was a full moment where he wondered what he had done to piss off Iron Man enough to warrant such a betrayal.

Bucky always thought Iron Man was the kind of guy to take care of their shit on their own and yet here he was, about to be blown up by a bomb hidden in his tac gear.

Nothing happened, however, and when Bucky finally checked it up, he realized it was not only a way of communication, it was also a show of trust like he had never expected.

There was nothing to reach out to, though, and Bucky was left to his own devices but luckily enough, he has lots of training. Which leads him to a disturbing conclusion.

Iron Man called for help.

There’s a split moment of indecision and disbelief before Bucky started moving.

Finding Iron Man only took him two days but it was two days too long if he had to judge from the way the armor was crushed beyond repair and the guy, laying close to it, was a bloody, broken mess.

For a horrifying second, Bucky thought he had lost his chance to meet Iron Man in flesh and bones. Until something hard poked him in the back. It felt like a gun’s muzzle.

“I was wondering when you’d came, buttercup,” purred a voice.

It felt oddly familiar. Too familiar. The snort couldn’t be helped as he raises his hands, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

“I took too long?”

A soft chuckle and Bucky felt safe enough to turn around, dropping his hands.

The guy’s face was a mess of split lip and eyebrow, a nice collar of bruises starting to form and some others taking shape on his face. Bucky couldn’t see much more under the torn clothes but he was pretty sure it couldn’t be much better. The cherry on the cake, though, wasn’t that he was seeing Iron Man’s face for the first time, no. Because Bucky already had seen him before.

The bastard was Tony fucking Stark.

Grinning broadly as if sensing his disbelief, Tony waggled his fingers at him and dropped his gun.

“Took your sweet time, indeed, but they gave me an opportunity so I took it. Not sure how far I’d have gone without some help, though.”

Considering the way he was putting as much of his weight on his left leg as possible, Bucky could see why.

Giving Tony another of his guns and jerking his chin toward the door he came from, Bucky lifted his goggles until they rested in his hair, leaving his eyes in clear view. The way Tony’s widened just that slight bit said he had a better facial recognition, than his multiple attempts at butchering Bucky’s name had let on.

They will take down the place, erase every record of Tony’s face then burn it to the ground. Later, with more time, they would talk. There was no way Bucky was letting Tony out of his sight again. Bucky was one possessive asshole, nobody touched his things without consequences. Life ending kind of consequences.

Tony Stark was a threat, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr !](http://feelingsinwinter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
